All of the Above
by LamboTwinsGirl
Summary: Alex was a normal teenager, who's best friend is Mikaela Banes. After loosing her parents in a fire she just wants her life to be normal. But nothing ever goes according to plan...SunstreakerXOC rating might change R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I know I have the other story going but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone… I am still working on 'Shattered' but that story only has like 4 or 5 chapters left soooo…I thought I could post this one too.**

**In this story Alexandria or Alex/Ally is me. So she is mine! If you want to use her PM me, and I would be happy to let you use her. Also, this is set in the Movie 'verse but has some G1 and animated references…so it's kind of both…? Just imagine G1 in modern time…. It starts within the second movie. Future romance! Rating will change.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. Just Alex.**

It had been a good day at school. It was last two weeks of her senior year of high school. She was on her way home. Alex's uncle hadn't gotten her a car yet so she had to walk. He said that she would have to wait a few years to have her own.

Her parents had died in a house fire about two years ago. No one knew how or why it happened. The only reason Alex survived is because she had a fire escape outside her window. She had watched the house she had lived in burn to the ground…along with her parents.

The police hadn't found her until they had looked around the property. They found her out back just staring at the house. Non responsive, they had brought her to the hospital saying she was in shock. Alex was released a few days later and was given to her mom's sister. Her aunt and uncle didn't have any kids so she was instantly spoiled since she got there.

Her best friend Mikaela Banes had helped her a lot that year. Alex wasn't the hottest girl in the school, but she was one of the prettier ones and she hid it with a hoodie, glasses and a baseball hat. Mikaela had been her best friend since Alex was in first grade and Mikaela in second. Most people didn't understand how Mikaela could be friends with what people considered a socially awkward nerd, and if Mikaela heard someone call Alex that, they usually would have black eye after and get lectured by Mikaela about how they have no room to speak, since they didn't know Alex.

But lately even Mikaela had been ignoring her. Ever since she had gotten together with the Witwicky guys she had been off with him. Mikaela had called her just about every night to just talk, but that hadn't happened in a few months.

Alex turned around another corner and stepped on something. She looked down to see it was a funny shaped rock. It looked like some kind of rare rock, so she looked around to see if anyone had dropped it, but there was no one. Alex picked it up carefully and rolled it around in her hand. It seemed to glow with it's own light. Alex shrugged and put it in her pocket.

She turned the last corner and on to her street. She saw five guys who looked about in their mid twenties, and were looking for trouble. She quickly turned but it was too late.

"Hey sweet thing."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"She isn't going anywhere."

Alex felt a hand grip her shoulder.

**AN: Ten points to whoever can guess what the strange rock thing is! It's probably obvious… -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**** Autobot-Bre and transformers number 1 fan got it right! It's an All-spark shard! **

**Anyway, sorry for not updating…any of my stories…school starts sept. 4 and I have been busy getting ready for it….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!**

**Chapter 2**

_She turned the last corner and on to her street. She saw five guys who looked about in their mid twenties, and were looking for trouble. She quickly turned but it was too late._

"_Hey sweet thing."_

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_She isn't going anywhere."_

_Alex felt a hand grip her shoulder._

She tried to fight off her attackers. She would have been able to if there had been one or two, three was pushing it, but there were five. Alex had taken self defense a few years back. She had been quite proud of herself for becoming top student in her class. No one could beat her, but right now, against five grown men, she couldn't hold her own.

Alex flinched and tried to hit the guy who was sucking on her neck. The other four held her firmly.

"Get off you disgusting bastard!" She struggled even more as they herded her into an alleyway. She became dizzy when one of them hit her upside the head and told her to shut up.

Alex knew what was coming, and she was scared, though she will not show it to these idiots.

"You'll like this part honey…" She felt one of them fumbling with her jeans, trying to get them off.

A bright light lit up the alley and the assaulters stopped. She heard five gunshots, and one by one the men fell to the ground. Dead. She looked up to see a yellow Lamborghini in the alley's entrance. A gang fight maybe? No one around here has such a nice car.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." No response.

"Is anyone there?..." Alex took a step towards the sports car. It backed up.

"Please…officer…" She took another step closer and could make out some weird symbols on the car before it backed up into the street and tore off.

"That was weird…" Alex looked down at the bodies and shivered as she stepped over them and out of the alley. The street was empty and there were no signs of the car. She quickly made her way home, not knowing the Lamborghini was following.

*The next day*

"Alex, I don't want you to walk home today…" Said her aunt. "Those bodies were found just around the corner!"

"I won't. I'll wait for one of you to get out of work and come get me. I can work on my homework there. Now I have to go or I will be late. I have my cell phone so call me when one of you are coming. Ok?" Alex then kissed them goodbye and walked out the door. (AN: In the morning there are more people out around town, so that's why she can walk to school)

Alex had put the strange rock on a chain and put it around her neck. She almost had reached the school when a flash of yellow caught her eye. She quickly looked to see if it was the same car from last night, but it wasn't. This one was a yellow Camaro.

It pulled into the school parking lot and stopped. Then Mikaela stepped out along with the Witwicky boy. Mikaela seemed to be looking for something and found it when she saw Alex.

"Alex!" Mikaela ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug." missed you so much!"

"Apparently not enough to call me for three months!" Alex broke out of the hug and looked at Mikaela.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Ally! Please! I've been busy and was meaning to call you so we could hang but that didn't happen. I'm sorry!"

"Why are you here now?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?..." How could Mikaela know?

"From last night! You were jumped!" Her boyfriend had started to walk over with some kind of exasperated look on his face.

"How did you know that?!"

"I heard it on the news!"

"No _one_ knows I got jumped. The only thing that they know is that, five bodies were found in an alley! I haven't told anyone! Not even my aunt and uncle 'kaela! So how do _you_ know?!"

"Oh…um…" Witwicky had stepped up next to her and looked at her and when they looked back at Alex, they saw realization in her eyes.

"You guys were in the car!"

"What car?" Sam finally spoke.

"The Lamborghini! There was someone in there that shot those men! It was you?" Alex was surprised. It was Mikaela that saved her.

Just then a second boy came up behind Mikaela and Sam. He was a little taller than Sam, but had more of a younger aurora around him. He had the most yellow blond hair Alex had ever seen. But what got her the most was how blue his eyes were. They almost seemed to glow.

Mikaela noticed him come up behind her and looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"This is Be- Ben. Yeah Ben!" said Sam nervously. Ben looked at Alex and waved.

Alex gave a small wave back and stared.

"Alex, it's nice to meet you." Grinned Ben. "Now can you tell me what color the car was?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

Ben shrugged. "Reasons."

"Like?"

He shrugged again.

Sam tilted his head at her. "What's on your necklace?"

"A rock I found…"

All three looked at each other then Mikaela looked at Alex.

"Come with us Alex. Please. Call your aunt and tell her that I am stealing you for the rest of the week. She'll be happy that I am. Better yet I will call her on the way." Mikaela headed to the Camaro with Alex in tow. She pulled Alex into the back seat, while Ben and Sam got in the front with Ben driving.

As the car started to pull out into the street, Ben simply disappeared. There was no driver!

"What the fuck?" Alex shouted. "What…what?"

"It's ok Alex. Everything will be explained when we get there."

"Get where?"

"You'll see." Mikaela smiled. "And take this off." She grabbed Alex's hat and set it down beside her.

Alex glared at her then looked out the window to see where they were going and saw the same car as last night.

"That's the car! It even has those weird symbols on it!" She pointed it out to Mikaela.

"I had a feeling that was the one…" Just then an identical car pulled up beside the yellow Lamborghini, only this one was red. It seemed to be goading the car they were in to go faster. They both were also driverless.

"Sideswipe not now!" Sam yelled at the radio. Alex was about to ask what he was doing, when a voice answered…

"Awwww man. Not even one little race?"

Another voice answer the one Sam had called 'Sideswipe'. "Bee has three humans riding in him. So no! Not even a little race!" That voice causes a shiver to go up Alex's spine. She knew, that somehow, that voice belonged to the yellow Lamborghini. She was drawn to it.

Then the red one swerved towards the yellow one and Alex felt a flash of fear shoot through her.

"Don't mess up my paint fragger!" The yellow one pulled back and went behind the Camaro and Alex turned to look out the back window at it. It stayed right in line with the Camaro and Alex was able to gawk at its sleekness.

"Can you tell that human to stop staring at me?" Alex quickly looked forward again and looked down trying to cover her blush. From beside her Mikaela giggled and Alex turned to glare at her.

The rest of the ride was quite, except for the occasional whine from Sideswipe. Alex pouted in her seat, stealing glances at the yellow one, who's named she learned was Sunstreaker.

"Well, you wanted to know where I was. So, I was here." Mikaela said and broke the silence.

"In a car?..." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No, here!" She pointed out the window as they drove through a gate with tight security.

"Where the hell are we?" Outside there were men carrying guns along with cars and trucks driving around, almost like they were following said humans.

"Ok, let's go!" Mikaela said as she got out. She walked around the other side and met Alex as she too stepped out.

"Who is this?" Alex turned and saw a man that looked like he was the one in charge.

"This is Alex. The one Sunstreaker was sent to watch." Alex blushed at the thought of the Lamborghini watching her and found she liked it. There was something about him that drew her in.

"Hello Alex. I'm W. Lennox, you can either call me Will or Lennox, I don't care either way." Alex already like him.

"Why is everyone hiding?" Sam asked looking to Lennox.

"Bee called ahead and told us that you were bringing in another human, so the big guy said to. He didn't want her getting overwhelmed I guess."

Mikaela laughed. "She won't be. Tell them it's ok to come out Bee." Mikaela turned to the Camaro behind them.

Suddenly, Alex heard what sounded like metal and gears grinding together and looked around. The cars were changing. Into ROBOTS!

"Oh my god!" Alex looks around in awe. "This is the coolest thing ever." She looks behind her. "And we were in one! .EVER!"

Mikaela giggled and shot an 'I told you' so at Lennox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Guys! Next Chapter! Yay!**

**Sides: There is something called decaf….. Ever heard of it?**

**Me: Frag you Sides!**

**Sides: Aww…I love you too Alex!**

**Me: *glares* Just say the disclaimer!**

**Sides: Fiiiiiiine! Lambo does not own Transformers….sometimes I wish she did….**

**Me: Why?**

**Sides: Cuz you would of put Sunny in the movies with me…I mean what one twin without the other one…*sniffle***

**Me: Aww! *hugz***

**Chapter 3**

***five days later***

"Run faster Sideswipe!" Alex yelled from her spot on his shoulder. "He's gaining on us!"

"I know he is and this _IS_ fast Alex!" Sides said. He was running through the halls of the Autobot base, trying to escape sudden doom. Bots and humans pushed up against the wall in order not to get run over.

"I knew we shouldn't have put that paint bomb in the med-bay! Now Ratchets going to kill us!" Said bot was running after them and he was bright pink.

"Get back here you cretins!"

"Where are we going?!" Cried Alex.

"Well, I _was_ trying to get to my quarters, but the hatchet blocked that way so now we are headed to the rec-room!" Sideswipe explained as he rounded another corner, almost bumping into Bluestreak and Jazz.

"Hey, watch it Sidesw-oh…" Jazz started to yell then saw what was chasing them and started to laugh along with Bluestreak.

"Sorry Jazz! Sorry Blue!" Called Alex.

Sideswipe rounded another corner and arrives at the rec-room entrance.

"Why are we going in here again?!"

"There are witnesses here and so is Sunny!"

"He ain't gonna help us, you idiot!"

"Yes he will. He is your guardian! He has too!" It was true. The yellow toughliner was assigned as Alex's guardian. A fact she was quite ecstatic with. Since she had arrived on base, the two had become friends and hardly left each other's side. Everyone though that it was a little weird out that Sunstreaker could be civil to a human _and_ be friends with them too.

When they were together they just talked. That's it. Talked. They talked when Alex was giving Sunstreaker a car wash. They talked when he would either drive or carry her around. And if Sunstreaker's Cybertronain form didn't fit, he used his holo-form to walk with her. They had become inseparable, except when his twin, Sideswipe, would steal her away to help him with a prank he wanted to do. Like what was happening right now.

"That doesn't mean he will help!"

"It's worth a shot Alex!"

"True." As they jogged into the rec-room, all noise grew quiet then picked back up again. Everyone was just curious about who came in the door.

"He's over there! In the corner Sides." Sides looked to where Alex was pointing and there was his brother, drinking some energon. He rushed over and sat down, putting Alex on the table.

"Hey Bro! How ar-"

"No, I will not help you Sides…" Sunstreaker interrupted as he looked up from his energon.

"But, I-"

"Not gonna happen and hello Alex."

"Hey Sunstreaker!" Alex walked over to Sunny's side of the table and looked up at him.

"Wow…I'm feeling the love here bro...Where's my hello, Sunny?"

"Don't call me that glitch! And you don't get one."

Just as Sideswipe opened his mouth to respond, a pink-wrench-wielding-angry medic walked in the entrance.

"WHERE?" Every bot and human stopped what they were doing to stare at the irate CEO. Then they pointed to the corner where Alex and the twins sat. Sunstreaker had casually put his hand up so it covered Alex from sight.

"Gotta go!" Sideswipe ran out the door with Ratchet right on his heels. There was an awkward silence until Ironhide started laughing. The tense silence was broken and soon everyone in the rec-room was laughing.

"Tell me you weren't a part of that." Sunstreaker groaned.

"Maybe…" Alex tried to look innocent.

Sunstreaker smirked and picked her up, heading out of the rec-room. Today was Sunday. She had to leave this afternoon to go home and she didn't know when she would be able to come back, even though school ended at the end of this week.

Once they got outside, Sunstreaker transformed into his car form and activated his holo-form. Alex, as every time she sees it, is stunned. Sunstreaker's holo-from had spiky brown hair with yellow highlights. He was lean but you could see the muscle under the skin. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a lighter black t-shirt that fit snuggly to his torso and over that was a baggy yellow hoodie. He was sexy in Alex's eyes and sometime she wondered if he did that on purpose. But his most prominent feature, his eyes. The glowed, much more that Bumblebee's had that day. They were breath taking and that's exactly what happened every time Alex looked into them.

She was positively and irrevocably in love with a giant alien robot. Not that she minded.

"Do you want me to drive you home or Bee, Sam, and Mikaela?"

"Can you?"

"Of course I can. I have to stay there anyways. I'm your guardian."

"Of course." Alex smiled. She wished he didn't have to hide away while he is there, but knowing he _is_ there made her feel better.

"Let's go then!" Sunstreaker grabbed her hand and led her to his car form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! For some reason I am into this story more than the others, but I am working on them too!**

**Sides: What ya doin?!**

**Me: Stuff….**

**Sides: Going on a date with Sunny soon?**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sides: Just asking…**

**Me: Sure you were….*growl***

**Sides: Meep! *runs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4**

It had been two whole agonizing week since she had been able to talk with Sunstreaker. Of course he was around watching her like a good guardian, but she hadn't been able to talk to him. It was either she couldn't find him or her Aunt dragged her off somewhere.

At least it was summer and she had graduated. Alex didn't plan on going to a collage. She wanted to be a car mechanic and had since she was 11 years old. Her Uncle had taught her some stuff as well as Mikaela and her dad. Alex knew how to take a part an engine and put it back together perfectly. Maybe she could get a job at the Autobot base? Government would pay good money for her to work on giant alien robots. Ratchet could even teach her some stuff.

Alex was walking to the park since she had no car. _I have a car, just not one I can drive right now. Well I could if I could find him…_ She rounded the corner when she heard a voice call her name from the alleyway she just passed and immediately turned around to look who it was, even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Sunstreaker?" She peered down and there was Sunstreaker's holo-form leaning against his car form.

"Hey Alex! Just the girl I wanted to see!" He pushed off of the car and walked towards her.

"I am the only girl you wanted to see, in fact I am the only girl you know in this area unless you hiding something?" Alex loved to tease him.

"True, but still...I haven't talked to you in a while…"

"Two whole weeks! I tried to find you but I couldn't…"

"Well I'm here now! Want to go to the base?"

"Sure Sunshine! Let me call my Aunt and tell her I am going to be with Mikaela. I could move out since I am 18, but I have nowhere to go…"

"You could stay at the base with the Autobots. I'm sure Lennox will let you and it saves me from being out here." He smirked.

"We can ask…."

The ride over was short since the two talked the whole time. Alex had called her Aunt saying she was going to be with Mikaela and to call her if she wanted her to come home.

"You think I could get a job here Sunny?" Alex asked as she looked out the window to the desert beyond.

***Sunstreaker's pov***

"You will have to ask Lennox, but I don't see why not." I said turning to her in my holo-form. She was in the passenger's seat, while I in the driver's. I had only known this human for 2 months and she had only known me for 3 weeks.

Prime had sent me to watch the area she lived in because he was picking up an Allspark fragment signal. Said fragment was securely around Alex's neck.

But ever since that night when I saved her from those other humans, I have had a feeling in my spark. A feeling I hadn't had for a long time. Love. Of course I love my brother, Sideswipe, but this was a different kind of love. A kind that made me want to leave. It scared me. This kind of love only led to sparkbreak. I would know. I have had a lot of 'bots use me for their own selfish pleasure, not giving a slag about my feelings. And plus she was a human, it could never work…

As I watched her, she turned to me and smiled. I know that this was my smile. A smile she only used on me. And I loved it. It was mine and no one else's. She was mine. And no one else's.

***Regular pov***

Sunstreaker raced across the asphalt. Alex looked over at the speedometer. It read 110. She hoped they didn't get stopped by any cops on their way to the base.


End file.
